High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) compliant devices are growing in popularity in view of the optimized picture qualities and standardized multi-device controls available in this popular standard. Such devices have multi-pin HDMI connectors by which several devices can be interconnected through HDMI cables having multiple lines carrying respective HDMI signal components. Typically, three HDMI channels convey audio and video presentation content and a fourth clock channel conveys a signal that prescribes the rate at which video and audio content is presented. The HDMI standard includes various other channels related to controlling, powering, and synchronizing devices. Nineteen-pin and twenty-nine pin connectors are available in the HDMI standard.
Unfortunately, HDMI cables are typically expensive and are not readily available in arbitrary lengths. Their constructions typically include multiple shielded twisted pairs of wires. Users may prefer to place content-providing devices and presentation devices in separate locations and typically prefer to avoid the cluttered appearance of cables. Thus, even a room having modest dimensions may represent a challenge when aesthetic considerations are applied and wires disposed in full view across floors and coiled in corners are not wanted. As the length of an HDMI cable increases, the cost increases and the transmission quality reduces. Thus, excess length for a given user environment should be avoided. However, home entertainment installation technicians are typically unprepared to assemble a custom HDMI compliant cable at a user location. If available shorter HDMI cables are to be utilized in series, then jumpers, boosters, or repeaters are needed and the problems of clutter and expense again arise.
Current technologies that transmit HDMI wirelessly rely upon compression techniques to reduce signal content in order to conduct transmissions in narrow radio-frequency (RF) spectrums that are crowded with competing signals. Such compression techniques degrade the quality of the presentation of content downstream of the wireless transmission.
Therefore, flexible and cost-efficient systems and methods are needed for conveying high-quality uncompressed presentation content from an HDMI-compliant source device to an HDMI compliant presentation device.